The Poison Apple
by yourfault34562
Summary: Oneshots/Stories centering around Dark!Blaine or Dark!Kurt. Some may be lengthy, other about a page or so. Most will not be suitable for those under 17-18 as it deals with explicit material. Lemons galore!
1. Chapter 1- The Apartment

The Apartment

O

O

O

O

O

* * *

O

O

O

O

O

"Daddy K I'm ready for bath time!"

Kurt blinked his eyes sleepily, gazing from the New York City sky line and over to his five year old son, Toronto.

Even with the young boy's perceptive vision and perfect 20/20; Toronto could not pick up on his dad's exhaustion. Though to be fair, Kurt wasn't as much exhausted as he was flat out _drained._

The dark circles under his eyes had multiplied, his limbs long out of their last stance and his meticulous hair style starting to droop and crust over from hairspray and gel. Standing quickly he scooped the naked, giggling boy and made his way to the small shared bathroom of their tiny apartment flat.

"Why are you naked silly boy" Kurt cooed as he swiped the curls from Toronto's face.

The blue-eyed boy covered his mouth to contain his giggles. "Silly daddy! You have to get nakies for bathtub" and with that Kurt plopped him into the bubble-filled water.

"Not full nakies" Kurt mocked surprise as his mouth fell open.

"Yes nakies!" Toronto cried as he began to fiddle with one of his battleships in the water. The boat submerged and re-submerged enough times to keep the young boy distracted and Kurt took the opportunity to rub at his temple, sigh heavily, and reconsider his life choices.

Kurt's full name was Kurt Elijah Hummel-Anderson. Yeah. Try saying that ten times fast.

It was a name docked with fear and Kurt spent most of his time covering it up with a mesh of aliases to hide his true identity.

Kurt and Toronto _Stevens_ was what he wrote on the lease to their tiny cramped apartment (a moment Kurt was most definitely not proud of, but if he and Toronto were to remain safe, Kurt would stick to as many aliases as he could carry.

The apartment he had managed to rent was cheap. Stupid cheap. Shitty, stupid and cheap.

It was a neighbourhood of drug addicts and insurance fraud salesmen and crazy cat ladies who actually were crazy and not just living with a bunch of cats for the namesake.

It was all he could get right now; last limbs, last money were now his motto. And with his luck, they would be moving from the tiny cramped apartment faster than he could say "meth-heads in apartment room 4B."

"Daddy K!" Toronto screamed.

"Toronto!" Kurt scolded, coming out of his train of thought and lathering a cloth to wash away grime from the cherubic face, "absolutely no screaming, especially at daddy."

Toronto ignored the scolding in favour of pointing out the doorway of their small bathroom. "But someone's knocking, and you weren't listening _or _paying attention."

Kurt's face paled to an unhealthy degree. He griped for the wall to hold him up as he stood, draping a towel over Toronto's head who fumbled with it and pointed childlike accusations at Kurt.

Kurt hushed him as he made his way across the tiles.

"It's probably just the landlord" Kurt whispered, more to himself than to his son. He looked back at Toronto and drew a finger to his lips.

"Stay quiet sweetie, and don't move around"

Toronto looked up quietly and nodded, clinging to the edge of the rim of the porcelain tub.

Kurt beelined for the kitchen, gripping a slicing knife, he began to approach the door. His knees began to wobble as the knocking ceased for a moment.

All was quiet save for the pounding of Kurt's heart against his ribcage and the small ticking of a hanging wall clock.

"…Hello?"

* * *

The front door smashed to the ground with a harsh crack, splintering to the sound of Kurt's screaming.

The foot that had knocked it down retracted and stepped back to allow entry to the man that had haunted Kurt's restless nights for four straight weeks.

Blaine Hummel-Anderson.

Hazel eyes like honey, dark curls in ringlets around his face, a five o' clock shadow and a face rampant with unbridled anger and hate.

A dark look crossed his features as he took in the sight of his husband cowering, yet still wielding the knife as if a sword, long and steel, ready for action.

"B-B-B-Bl-"

"Shut the fuck up"

One of the henchmen took a step forward and looked around the small space as Kurt whimpered.

"You started a lot of fucking shit baby. I'm not impressed by your behaviour. Not one fucking bit. You're gonna look fucking ridiculous sucking my dick with no teeth once I'm done with you" Blaine sneered. "I'll make you choke, you'll fucking beg for release, and we both know you'll never fucking get it."

Kurt sobbed, and it was at just the right moment for Blaine, who stalked forward and began to choke Kurt. Both hands wrapped around the pale man's neck. He watched Kurt's face turn purple, his eyes bulging.

"You think you're fucking smart running from me for so long?"

Kurt coughed.

"Think your fucking sneaky as shit to leave in the middle of the night and take our son with you?"

Kurt's mouth slackened

"Thought you could escape and live in fantasyland and grow a fucking pair away from me did you. Well here's prince charming baby" Blaine planted a filthy kiss to Kurt's trembling mouth "and there's no fucking horse or castle waiting for you, it's just me and our bedroom and the fucking shithole you dug for yourself."

Kurt's eyes began to go red as he stared into Blaine's. The hands grappling and clawing at his forearms began to go slack as Blaine began to beat Kurt's head against the adjacent wall.

"Daddy?"

Every man in the room froze.

Blaine dropped Kurt before anyone could blink.

Toronto stood stalk still in the middle of the small room, watching the men loom over his father's body; now choking and gasping for air that he had just been granted.

"Tori….." Blaine murmured in awe.

Toronto looked over to the henchmen standing poised and still, waiting.

Blaine took a cautious step forward, ignoring Kurt's frantic tug at his pant leg, and the obnoxious heaving sounds he was letting forth.

"Tori….baby…."

Toronto looked at Blaine's face, his small eyes widening slightly.

"Daddy B?"

"Yeah space ranger"

And in a second Blaine found himself with an armful of naked, wet, fiver year old sobbing and crying and planting big sloppy kisses to his cheek. "Missed you Daddy B!"

"I missed you baby" he concurred, placing kisses all over his son's tiny face.

"We're done here boys" Blaine turned to the beefy guys behind him, "pick him up and let's go; I've got what I want."

Kurt sobbed frantically with what little air he had obtained in the small amount of time. His arms were taken and he was lifted and dragged behind Blaine who kept Toronto's face hidden in his shoulder.

Blaine was seething as they made their way out of the rat hole apartment. His mind wandering to all the punishments he would subject Kurt to, one preceding all others as Blaine smirked. Now that he had his family back, there was no way Kurt would be leaving again anytime soon.

Blaine could count on that.


	2. Chapter 2 - Treasures and Pleasures

_Disclaimer: _Since I did forget to add one in the first chapter (damn I'm super lazy) this disclaimer merely states I do not own Glee or any associated reading!

Warning! Rape. Please do not read if you can't handle or will relapse.

Treasures and Pleasures

O

O

O

O

O

* * *

O

O

O

O

O

It was another slow week at 'Treasures and Pleasures' and Rick had had enough of it.

The thirty-three year old was in a huge ecstasy debt, and unless something big came along, his entire business would be kissing the ground.

He slammed his drink back on the countertop of the bar and turned towards the house stage. His lead dancer had called in sick so _Kurt_, a nineteen year they had dubbed 'Porcelain' would have to work the shift that night. The tall boy was swinging erotically around the pole, and pausing every now and again to teasingly lift his shirt up to the drunkards sitting in the front row.

The lustful men threw dollar bills in hazy delirium, waiting for the moment Porcelain took his shirt off.

Rick muttered to himself angrily as the bartender fetched him another scotch; something or another about the state of his establishment, drugs, money, and the stripper pole in need of re-buffering. Through his mumblings, the door flew open to the front entrance and Rick's eyes transformed into dollar signs.

Blaine Anderson.

Forty years old, and the owner of the greatest, most popular empire of music shops and studio buildings; known to New York City. The bachelor of the year had just strutted into his quaint strip joint, flanked by two muscly guardsmen, his eyes trained to the stage.

Porcelain began to cock his hips, slowly and tantalizingly dragging down the strings of his barely concealing panties. The men hooted and Rick watched (drool trailing down his chin) as Blaine pulled out his wallet, the man clearly beyond interested. Porcelain hadn't noticed their appearance. 'Little shit's too busy putting away his dollar bills' Rick sneered. But Blaine was homing in fast on the naked teen. His ass was bent over as he grabbed the money off the stage. Porcelain paused a moment, suddenly all too aware of the non-drunken gaze on his body.

He looked up and caught eyes with Blaine, who licked his lips and accepted the drink one of his guards handed to him. Rick had been so busy watching the exchange he hadn't noticed the burly guardsmen walk over to the bar and order.

Chock one up for the business.

Knowingly, Rick was all too aware what kind of a man Anderson was. Cold, cruel, ruthless beyond belief; he was a bachelor for so long because he went through boys (and men) without batting an eyelash. And if Rick was any sort of a decent man, he would deny Blaine the right to a night with Porcelain (who also _never_ worked private rooms), because he knew Blaine would tear the teen apart, break him, use him, and string him out to dry.

Not to mention a decent amount of Blaine's boys would not call themselves boyfriends as much as victims.

Sadly, Rick was a little too invested in the profit of the night to tell_ Blaine_ no (which also might get him killed, quietly and confidentially), and all too less of a decent man to keep the older man away from his favourite teenage virgin.

So when Blaine Anderson was told to approach Rick for all private dealings (mighty expensive too at that), Rick did not hold back on Porcelain's info (_Kurt_), he admonished; and he most certainly did not jut out his hand at the speed of light to snatch the five-hundred dollar bills (which came in pairs) and made himself look ridiculous. _Thank you very much_. He led Blaine down a barely lit hallway ('gotta fix them lamps'), towards the performer's dressing rooms, knocking twice on the one labelled 'Porcelain.'

* * *

"What do you want Rick?" Kurt peered over to Blaine who grinned at him. Kurt tried desperately to ignore the way Blaine's eyes roamed hungrily over his barely clad body.

The pink bathrobes really did nothing in covering the performer's physique. Kurt pointed this out on a number of occasions but Rick just grinned and shrugged and mouthed 'what's the purpose of decency to a stripper?'

"I got you a customer for the night kid" Rick couldn't help waving the two _thousand_ dollars in Kurt's face, "one night, anything he wants."

Kurt's eyes widened, his mouth dropping in alarm.

"W-what?! But I-I-I don't _work_ private rooms! It says so in the damn contract I signed!"

"Too bad" Rick grinned "that you didn't read the fine print that says, and I quote," 'after eight months, the highest bidder gets you and the contract is void and terminated'. Welcome to show business kid."

Kurt stood stalk still as Rick gestured Blaine forward, the older man eagerly wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist.

"Rick told me you're a virgin" Blaine trailed his finger down Kurt's chest; beneath the pink bathrobe. "Don't worry sweetheart, I'm sure I've got enough experience for the both of us."

Both older men began laughing as Kurt's panic set in.

"No!" he shrieked, trying desperately to pry off Blaine's fingers. The man had an iron grip.

"Let me go! Let…..me go!" Kurt began fighting hard, clawing and punching and doing anything to shake Blaine off, but he was no match for the older man. Rick began walking off as Kurt screamed after him.

"Rick! Rick please! Please….help me…..no! Stop it, Rick!"

Rick chuckled as he turned back.

"Forget that name for tonight sweetie" he grinned wickedly, "It's not what you're going to be screaming." He left laughing.

Kurt's face dropped as Blaine pushed him back into his own dressing room, the door clicking shut behind them. Blaine locked it and turned to Kurt with a smirk.

* * *

Kurt was shoved to the bed, heart threatening to pound right out of his chest.

He gripped the sheets tightly, grappling for a way to get out, but it was quite obvious any plans of escape were flying out the non-existent window at the sight of Blaine slipping off his belt, and unbuttoning his pants.

"You _are_ a virgin right?"

"P-please" Kurt sobbed "don't."

Blaine hushed him, crawling onto the bed and sliding off his pants. "Don't worry sweetheart" Kurt cringed at the nickname "I'll take care of you" he paused as he threw off his tie "and your virgin body."

The teen cried as the much older businessman ran his hands down his body, all but ripping off the bathrobe to Kurt's dismay.

His last line of defense. Blaine was ready.

"You ever touch yourself?"

A sob.

"I bet you do in private. Touch yourself now; for me" he grunted.

Shaky hands were cupped by rough powerful ones. Blaine led Kurt into running his hands down his own body.

Blaine moaned at the sight, his pupils already dilating with want. He'd had many virgins before Kurt (disregarding the young boys non-virgin lifestyle), yet none of them had made Blaine feel like this.

He flipped Kurt over, the teenager shrieking through his sobs.

Planting wet kisses down his spine, Blaine travelled the length of the lithe body.

Kurt's trembling and shaking couldn't help but fuel the older man's lust. His cock gorging, long and thick, pressing against the smooth, pale expanse of thigh beneath it.

Kurt was sobbing hard enough as it was, but once he felt the touch of Blaine's hard member he began to panic and scream once more, kicking and fighting with all that he had.

Blaine merely held him down, grinding his cock and panting roughly in Kurt's ear.

"You fucking want it sweetheart" A pause. A grunt. "Just made for me weren't you?" fingers trailed between Kurt's butt cheeks, lightly pressing to the small hole in between. "You love being fucked…so slutty…" he groaned as he rubbed himself harder.

Kurt tried to claw his way up the bed, away from Blaine's greedy hands, but the older man was having none of it. A hand around his waist tugged him back, Blaine glowering at the cowering sight that was Kurt.

"I was going to be kind and use lube, since it is your first time, but after that display I'm not feeling as generous with you."

Kurt's eyes widened, the fingering to his entrance had stopped suddenly and all together, and Blaine was already lining himself up.

Kurt's screaming turned to an almost earth-shattering pitch as Blaine, clutching at his hair, pulled the brunette's head back and began to enter him slowly. Groaning with pleasure over the sizzling heat he was entering, Blaine threw his head back and panted. Lust and delight had the man's toes curling, though the frantic, painful screaming was annoying him and beginning to hinder his movements.

The dark haired man looked around the small room, spotting a shirt on the chair near the vanity mirror. Pulling out more quickly than he had entered (and eliciting fresh sobs from the non-pliant body beneath him), Blaine walked over to the chair and snatched the article of clothing; hurrying back over to the shaking form curled on the bed.

"This would be so much easier for you" Blaine muttered, shoving the shirt into Kurt's heaving mouth, "If you just turn off the 'no' voice, relax and just fucking learn to enjoy yourself. All you virgins are the same in that respect, can't fucking relax and take in small factors of life, but that's why you need me."

Blaine re-entered a lot faster and grinned at the tear-stricken face staring back at him.

" I'm here baby" he twisted his hips and grunted "I-I'm here….fuck" he pulled out and turned Kurt back over onto his stomach, "I'm here to take care of you, so just fucking relax."

Blaine re-entered, his body beginning a steady rhythm, his cock disappearing and re-appearing with every harsh thrust.

"Yessssss" came the hiss, as Blaine pumped in and out, watching delightedly as Kurt's body moved along with the tempo. His cock would poke out once in a while and Blaine licked his lips at the sight of the dusty pink hole covered in pre-cum. "There" he laughed "there's your lube for the night."

He pulled out for a moment to press a finger inside and watch the hole contract with eagerness Kurt himself didn't even possess.

"God, you're so fucking perfect, so perfect for me" Blaine grunted as he thrust. He could feel his lower belly tighten, a sign his impeding orgasm was coming.

"Oh yeah, fuck yeah, make me come baby, come on make me c-" his dirty talk cut short, Blaine latched his hand around Kurt's own limp member and began to pump him in time with his erratic fingering.

He had no problem in ignoring Kurt's muffled screams to pump his dry cock and re-enter the tight heat he was denying his own cock. He held steadfast, pumping harder, rougher, denying nothing but the incredible heat and the ever sound of his balls slapping rhythmically against Kurt ass.

The older man panted harshly, "yes, fuck yes, I'm gonna cum, gonna cum, come on Kurt" he groaned in pleasure "cum with me baby, yeah…fuck yesss!" Blaine threw his head back one last time in absolute ecstasy as his orgasm washed over his body, barely feeling the spurts of painful pleasure leaking onto his chest courtesy of Kurt.

Blaine continuously rode out the aftershocks of his orgasm, letting his body decide when enough was enough. His hair matted and sticky with sweat clung to his forehead and he knew he looked a complete and utter mess.

Once finished, Blaine dropped down, his body heaving in delight, toes curling and un-curling with small sparks of pleasure. He rested his head gently against the moving chest beneath him.

Leave it to Blaine to be a complete and utter cuddle whore.

He trailed his pointer finger through the sticky mess on Kurt's body, grinning as he looked up to the sight of Kurt's eyes clamped shut, breathing harshly through his nose and trying to hide the definite tear tracks still running down his face.

Blaine moved up as slowly as possible, giving his body some much need rest as he caressed Kurt's face. His hand gently pulled out the shirt stuffing the teen's mouth, pressing a sweet kiss to his plump lips as an apology.

"You were fantastic" Blaine whispered, "everything I wanted" he nuzzled at the column of Kurt's throat. "Thank you" he mouthed, wiping gently at Kurt's cheek.

The teen remained quiet, his body had stopped shaking, but it did tense once more as Blaine pressed hearty kisses down his neck.

"So good" he mumbled, and then just like that the older man was standing. Re-dressing quietly in the vanity mirror; fixing his hair and tucking in his collared shirt. He gazed over once more to Kurt (who had turned to his side, curled in and began to cry quietly), before making his leave out the door.

* * *

"Have fun?" Rick grinned.

"Plenty" Blaine smirked, "Is he….available next week?"

"Always."


	3. Chapter 3 - The Neighbour

Author's Note(s): This little gem is based off the fact that I too am moving (this weekend yay!) into a basement suite no doubt (on my own/with a roommate) for the first time ever this passing weekend. Since I'm packing and stuff the next chapter will be off regular track so here's a bonus chapter instead to make up for it, yay!

To my lovely reviewers: Hoorah! So many reviews, so many people as kinky as me ;) Thank you all very much; I've taken your considerations and feedback straight to the heart. I will be posting a sequel to "The Apartment" a couple chapters from now (gotta work on some Dark!Kurt) so in the meantime, enjoy this bonus and happy reading!

The Neighbour

O

O

O

O

O

* * *

O

O

O

O

O

Kurt Hummel had never before had to make friendly with his neighbours.

Such an act was usually left to his father; a man who could sweet-talk to people like it was his duty in life. Sadly after a second heart attack, the mechanic turned hospital patient passed away at the age of forty-five, leaving his son, Kurt, to fend for himself and learn the art of 'sweet-talking' on his own.

And that is how Kurt Hummel found himself a benefactor of being a new neighbour on a small suburban street in an even smaller suburban town then the one he had grown up in.

Having absolutely no clue how to 'break the ice' so to speak, Kurt rang up his fellow pain-in-the-ass best friend, Rachel Berry.

* * *

"Bake lemon squares"

"What?"

A huff over the land line made his eye twitch.

"You have that fantastic recipe for lemon squares don't you? The one your mom left?"

Kurt swallowed down the nostalgia.

A halt in the conversation, "…sorry" Rachel murmured, "but nothing says 'accept me as your new neighbour' like a sweet treat. Maybe even find a vegan alternative, they'll love th-"

Kurt hung up the phone with a resounding click. An angry mutter escaped him as he set off to his new kitchen, threw on his patented 'Kiss Me I'm Gay' apron and went digging around looking for the proper ingredients.

* * *

A few hours later, a freshly made tray of lemon squares (cooled down of course) were perched in Kurt's hand as he rang the doorbell to an absolutely gorgeous, modern-scale home, with a luscious front yard blooming bright colours that made Kurt's own home look like an all-consuming shadow in comparison.

He smoothed back his hair in the hopes of looking presentable, but all thought was lost as the smooth polished door was opened and there stood a man who was nothing short of breath-taking.

Dark curly hair in a smaller version of an afro framed a face with an impending beard showing. Eyes like molten honey and a to-die-for pair of shiny, plump lips.

Kurt was babbling lost.

"I-I, lemon, your house…neighbour!" he blurted.

The man's honey eyes stared blankly at him, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Sorry, I no understand. English yes?"

Kurt all but swooned at the heavily accented man.

"English? Yes! Yes I-I **do** speak English." Curse his pale complexion, the heat was travelling all the way down his neck.

The man (clearly Italian by the accent Kurt was hearing) seemed to relax at the knowledge that they weren't about to miscommunicate with each other.

"No newspaper or magazine" the man stated. Again his thick accent made Kurt go breathy.

"W-what? Oh!" Kurt stammered as the man pointed to a sign reading 'No Newspapers, No Magazines, Please.'

"No!" and they both jumped at the shout "I mean no, I'm not here to solicit or anything, I'm your new neighbour. Kurt Hummel" he finished lamely.

"Neighbour?" the man cocked his head adorably then peered over their separation fence towards Kurt's (_much smaller_) house.

"Oh" and the man's eyes lit up and Kurt had to stop himself from sighing, "Blaine Anderson "he pointed to himself.

"Yes, hi" Kurt breathed "I'm not really good at this whole neighbourly thing, but I brought over a family recipe of lemon squares to welcome…uh…myself to the neighbourhood?" he joked.

His new neighbour was laughing deeply, the small joke definitely ceased any and all tension there might have between them. "Please, you come in?" Kurt beamed at the broken sentence.

"Thank you" he wiped his shoes on the 'welcome' mat, stepped inside and proceeded to toe them off.

Kurt's eyes took in the walk-in area and his mouth dropped slightly. "Wow" the man, _Blaine_, stepped beside him.

"Kitchen?" he pointed toward an open doorway to their right.

"Oh right, yes" he followed quietly, taking everything in on their small journey.

Every part of the kitchen was either granite or stainless steel. A large island made of dark granite 'floated' in the center of the kitchen, a vase of fresh tulips perched inside sat on the top. There were four bar stools surrounding it; a couple shades lighter in contrast.

Blaine ushered him to a stool of his choice, making his own way to the large steel fridge in search of milk.

"How long you here?"

Blaine placed a glass of milk in front of Kurt a well as a couple of plates.

He cut out the lemon squares, two for each of them, then settling himself on a stool next to Kurt; took a bite, all the while keeping his eyes on his new neighbour.

Kurt blushed darkly at the attention, "I assume you mean how long ago I moved up here?" at Blaine's insistent nod Kurt continued "just two weeks ago."

He sipped from his glass, watching Blaine quietly take in this new information.

"You like here?" Blaine questioned.

Kurt nearly knocked over his glass to face Blaine and grin.

"I love it!"

The Italian man grinned back, his fingers dancing around the rim of his plate.

"Good" he smiled "you want to see rest of house?"

Kurt nodded hastily; shoving the rest of his uneaten lemon square into his mouth and almost tipping his chair back to follow the man back out into his front door area.

* * *

Blaine ended up showing Kurt all of the upstairs. The three bedrooms, two bathrooms and laundry room, and then back downstairs to see the backyard/garden, complete with a beautiful marble fountain that spewed water in the shape of an arch, and then back inside to see the living room, den, game room and dining area.

Kurt was most certainly awed by it all, but he was a little confused as to why they kept skipping one of the downstairs doors.

"What's down there?"

Blaine turned towards the mahogany door and pursed his lips. "Just basement rooms for guests, I show next time." He concluded.

The two men proceeded to re-enter the shiny kitchen, Kurt walking forth for another lemon square.

"I am very sorry" Blaine paused, looking on the timer to his stove, "I must go be working, please."

Kurt smiled. Blaine was so adorable when he scrunched his face thoughtfully, as if imagining the words he was going to say next.

"Yes, of course, I don't wish to overstay my welcome."

"You over nothing" Blaine hushed, smiling as Kurt giggled, "I happy meet you Kurt, do not be strange."

"Thank you Blaine" Kurt beamed, "I'll try not to be."

The door locked automatically behind him.

* * *

Over the following few weeks, Kurt returned to Blaine's home (now adamant the man was single if not _lonely_) for lunch and to catch up on how his job was going. Kurt could honestly say he felt like he had known Blaine forever, sharing with the man more than he had ever shared with Rachel.

Tiny thrills would light up his body every time Blaine smiled at him or gently rested his hands on Kurt's forearms. Kurt was %150 sure Blaine was flirting with him, but after Kurt's _many_ fiascos with straight men, he would patiently wait for the other man to make the first move.

And since Blaine had been acting a little _off_ around Kurt lately, he was downright certain the Italian man was prepping himself to ask Kurt out.

Kurt found himself on a number of occasions fantasizing about the way Blaine would ask him and he might have done it again today if not for the fact he was perched at the kitchen island, in the house of said man.

Being invited to Blaine's home for an authentic Italian dinner was like a dream come true, and Kurt was enjoying every minute of it.

"You ever taste real Italian food before, Kurt?" Blaine approached the other side of the island, "Si, it is very much better than the taking out, yes?" he placed a heaping plate of freshly baked lasagna before Kurt. He desperately tried to stop himself from face planting into the aroma of the lasagna. Kurt was truly in heaven.

"Not authentic Italian food no, but I've been to a really crappy version of a fake Italian restaurant back in my hometown. 'Breadsticks?' have you ever heard of that?" He helped himself to the fresh parmesan Blaine set on the table.

Again Blaine pursed his lips in thought. "No, not very likely, I do not eat out often, I like the privacy, si? Much better eating own home food than someone else's, especially if in shitty place, yes?"

Kurt smiled back at him "always better yes. This meal is fantastic; I never knew you were such a good cook." 'Calm down on the flirting Hummel' he thought loudly, 'your patient remember?'

The two men continued to eat, their plates almost empty when Blaine offered up dessert. "Not lemon square, but ice-cream good, yes?"

Kurt sighed delightedly "ice-cream sounds great, thank you." The minute Blaine turned his back Kurt pulled out a small mirror, checking his hair and making sure there was no food on his face. It was back in his pocket before Blaine even blinked.

They finished their dessert and Kurt leaned back with a defeated sigh. "I can't move, sorry, just roll me onto the front lawn and I'll be good."

Blaine laughed "no time for rolling, you see rest of house, yes?"

It took Kurt all the energy he had left to glance over at Blaine. "I thought you showed it all to me, didn't you? The upstairs, the downstairs, the garden; what else is there?"

"You never see basement rooms, yes?"

Kurt nodded as they stood; clearing their plates straight into the dishwasher and then back out to the mahogany door nestled between the stairs to go up and the small hallway that led out.

Blaine took out a special key from his pocket, clicking the door open a second later. "I no like leaving unlocked when none downstairs" he informed Kurt, "if I forget to close door it get windy in house, too cold down there."

They started the trek down the stairs, Kurt instantly placing his arms around himself. "Brrrr, you're right, it's incredibly chilly down here."

"Si, I do not lie about cold" Blaine laughed "I really no like."

"Was it built like that? I mean when they built your house?"

"I build own house" Blaine opened the second door at the bottom of the stairs, leading the two of them into a long hallway, "forget to put in insulation when finished building, bite me often, yes?"

Kurt chuckled, "it must be nice in the summer yeah?" There's nothing like a pool party without the need of a pool, right?"

"Yes, I only need to come downstairs that's the joke?" and he and Kurt both ended up in heaps of laughter. "Yes, _si_" Kurt grinned, making a mental tally to speak more Italian if it was going to earn him another smile like _that one_.

"These doors are to bedrooms" Blaine pointed out, opening two of them, which led into smaller versions of the ones upstairs. "There are no beds" Kurt's eyebrows furrowed, "not like the one upstairs."

"Buying more beds is hassle, yes? I have family stay upstairs, none really sleep down here unless sleepover with friends, so I do not spend more money on beds. I tell them to bring bags for sleep or I pull out mattress."

Kurt smiled "do you have a lot of sleepovers?" he peered into the next empty room.

"_Many_" Blaine shut them closed, re-locking each one before he led Kurt to the room at the end of the hall, it was right beside the bathroom.

"How many rooms do you need Blaine?" Kurt laughed, "You weren't kidding about those sleepovers."

Blaine chuckled behind him. "This room special, yes, I let you open" and he handed Kurt one last key.

Kurt twisted the shiny metal beneath his fingers, looking into Blaine's honey eyes, a reassuring gaze meeting his own nervous one. This room had to be special to Blaine. He kept these keys of his heavily guarded if not with him at all times.

Kurt rested the key into the lock, his breath coming out excited. Here go-

"Hey" Kurt turned back to Blaine, nearly clonking heads with the man, "did you ever think of putting windows in those other rooms" he grinned cheekily as Blaine smirked.

"No, not yet, windows are a hassle too yes? Cold down here enough" Kurt grinned, shaking his head as he turned back to the door. He turned the key, the lock giving a faint 'click.' The door cracked open and Kurt stepped forth.

* * *

If there was ever a time to hallucinate or to say someone must have been hallucinating, now would be that moment. Kurt was still in mid-pose, his foot forward with anticipation, but his face was stock still, the smile wiped off completely from his face. Blaine's breath came in loud and clear, almost right beside his ear, a heavy, filthy sound to Kurt's ears.

The air of the room was putrid. Fecal matter, waste and the damp dark odor of vomit filled his nostrils. Sweat and day old food pilings were overbearing in nature. But the rising urge to vomit came swifter than the smell at the sight before him. Rows, quite literally _rows_ of heavy, black chains were attached to the ceiling, and to those chains were six malnourished, crying men; all sobbing, all filthy and all completely naked.

There were whip lashes strewn across their skin. Giant hole like gashes, cigarette burns, scars and even bite marks were littered across every inch. Every man was either screaming or crying.

Kurt's mouth had neither parted nor closed since he opened the door. The man was in a state of shock that froze him to his very core.

Finally he began to gape like a fish, the key dropping from his hands, and his eyes like saucers. He babbled incomprehensible words.

"Surprised?" came a smooth, silky voice. This one came in perfect English, no accent to be heard, no "yes" after every sentence. Blaine stepped closer to Kurt, inhaling deeply at the man's hair. He knelt forward to retrieve the key from the floor, returning quietly as if he had never gone down.

"They're usually a lot more behaved" he ran his hand up Kurt's arm, "much more polite, introducing them is always such a burden" he mumbled.

Kurt caught eyes with one of the men near the front and screamed as Blaine kissed his neck.

"Sorry your first visit had to be cut so short" he gripped Kurt's waist carefully "it was feeding time."

Kurt felt vomit enter his mouth as Blaine touched him. The men didn't notice either of them, but Kurt felt like he was being watched by a thousand eyes.

"U-"

"Sssssshhh" Blaine mouthed hungrily at Kurt's neck; he flipped Kurt toward him, pressing their bodies together as far as he could. "I've got you, I've _always got you_."

Kurt sobbed in fear, wrenching away from Blaine and making a break for the door, but it had closed behind them, locked instantly and shrouded Kurt from the outside world.

He screamed and clawed frantically at the wood, chips flying from beneath his fingernails.

"It's okay Kurt" Blaine re-approached, snagging him around the waist and taking them both down to the ground in a sitting position.

"It's all going to be okay."


	4. Chapter 4 - Sin of Man

AN: I was listening to "Hellfire" from "The Hunchback of Notre Dame" on repeat all week. In the original story, Frollo is a pedophile because Esmeralda was a sixteen year old. In this case the children are younger and the following should be read with extreme caution.

AN P.S: You never actually notice how lacking dark!fics are until you begin writing them.

WARNING: SEXUAL ASSULT OF A MINOR, INTENTION TO DO RAPE, AND SEXUAL EXPLOITATION OF A SECOND MINOR (FAMILY ASSOCIATED.)

The Sin of Man

O

O

O

O

O

* * *

O

O

O

O

O

Blaine's parents were letting him go to a friend's house for the first time ever in the span of him turning fourteen and entering true teen hood. Thirteen be damned.

They never allowed him out by himself. Ever. Never. Ever. Never. Ever. Ne- You get the picture.

Of course Blaine had had many invitations to go before this one, and it was a_ real_ miracle that his parents had even let him go; as every other invite was turned down at their very doorstep. Of course Blaine would never ask why or comment to his parents that they _had_ finally accepted to let their second (and youngest) son of the family leave for a dinner invite, as it would most definitely cause a retraction of said invite.

So Blaine would not look a gift horse in the mouth, and instead would take the time to prepare and look immaculate when going over to Jackson Hummel's home for dinner.

Blaine knew Jackson from Math Class at their high school. They sat a couple desks away from each other, but became instant friends when Jackson had lent Blaine a pencil with a Batman pencil topper and never asked for it back (claiming Blaine could keep it because he had "like three more".)

The two friends bonded over their mutual love of DC and their mutual _hate_ of Mr. Darkins who was the strictest (and scariest) math teacher in the entire ninth grade.

It was safe for Blaine to say, that the Hummel family were good people and even better hosts. It was most certainly okay to say that, Blaine mused as he stepped on the front porch patio of a _fabulously_ wealthy looking home.

* * *

"I'm so happy you could make it Blaine" Jackson beamed, taking Blaine's coat and hanging it up on a coat rack next to the door.

Blaine grinned back, the entrance light glinting off of his rainbow braces, making it hard to see his crooked overbite in the overbearing reflection.

"Dude, this is going to be so awesome! How did your dad get my parents to even agree to this?!"

Jackson peeked dramatically both ways for full effect, "my dad called and sweet-talked your parents. Said he would drive you home before 10:00. They prattled on about curfew for a couple of minutes."

Blaine "ughed" in disgust, "I can't believe you get to stay up till **eleven **at night. _Every _night. My parents are such wackos, they think I'll get like shanked walking to the dollar store mid-day."

"In this neighbourhood" Jackson smirked, "you probably will. Come on, the den's this way."

"I thought we were having dinner?" Blaine glanced to the kitchen.

Jackson snickered, "my dad is still cooking, he went to get some dinner ingredients, dinner takes a bit, it's only 5:30pm", he said, flouncing onto the big den couch and tapping away on the buttons on the remote.

Blaine's eyes widened in delight, "TV and no homework, before dinner?!You're so lucky!" Blaine perched himself happily on the other end as the two boys channel chased.

* * *

"Thanks so much for having me over for dinner Mr. Hummel, your pasta is fantastic" Blaine shoved another helping of pesto pasta into his mouth.

Kurt Hummel was across from Blaine, grating fresh parmesan onto his own pasta, passing it over to Jackson to his left and then turned to acknowledge Blaine.

"Thank _you_ for the compliment Blaine. Knowing Jackson, yours will be the only ones I get for the night" he gave a teasing glare to his son who was mixing more sauce into his pasta.

Jackson pause to lick his fork before he sighed, "I only have so many compliments to give dad, can't throw those things out willy nilly, a compliment per week" he grinned as Blaine and his father began to laugh.

"Of course" Kurt chuckled, "how silly of me to think otherwise, now stop hogging the cheese, you'll get portly, maybe Blaine would like some before you put the container on as seasoning too?"

Jackson let out an irritated huff of humor, passing the cheese grater over to Blaine who gave a polite "thank you" and began to grate some on his own meal as well.

The three males started to eat. Conversation coming out small and polite, but it filled the silence perfectly so there was no tension to be had. Once they had finished eating their meals, Kurt pulled out a freshly baked apple pie from the oven and they each took turns once more setting large scoops of ice-cream on the side, (Jackson's more generous than his father's or Blaine.)

Afterwards they retired back to the den to watch "White Chicks" at Jackson's insistence. 'It's not a good movie, but its funny okay?' and that was the end of that.

They all sat back on the large couch, Blaine then Mr. Hummel and then Jackson at the very end in a row. As they were sitting, Blaine began to tune into the movie (it really was horrible), but Jackson guffawing at parts had him laughing and Mr. Hummel's snarky comments was the cherry on a cake so it became so enjoyable that Blaine got lost into it.

And didn't much notice anything else. Like Mr. Hummel edging closer to him, their legs brushing side by side. When a hand was set on his knee, Blaine shifted slightly; his mind edging out this was uncomfortable. He gently tried to make it known by moving a bit more to the left, but the hand stayed firmly in place. Then began to move up and down, in an almost shifting pat. Blaine shrugged his shoulders as if trying to stretch them out, jerking his leg in another try hard at getting the precarious hand off of him.

It held firm.

Blaine peeked at the clock. 7:15pm.

"I have to go" Blaine said quietly.

Nobody noticed, Jackson gaping at the screen. The hand continued its ministrations, getting neither firmer nor lighter, but beginning to move up a bit too close for Blaine's liking.

He coughed, "I have to go. Mr. Hummel, please stop."

The hand moved to his shoulder, squeezing with tender intention, but to Blaine it felt like a vice-like grip. Like a snake edging around him and not willing to let go.

He licked frantically at his braces when Kurt began to message gently at his shoulder.

"Feels good doesn't it" Blaine felt his stomach tug, the hands moved down once more, trailing down his back, a thumb pressing into the dip at the end of his spine. Right above his ass. He pulled away again, but Mr. Hummel's hands kept him back, shushing him gently as he continued the movement.

Suddenly the fingers at his spine traveled lower, edging to the waistband of his pants, tugging lightly at his boxer shorts and moving beneath.

Blaine felt his cheeks growing hotter. This was completely wrong. None had ever touched him there. _He_ hadn't even touched himself there, but suddenly Mr. Hummel's fingers were-.

The confusion must have been getting to him, as he hadn't noticed Mr. Hummel unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them down his thighs. He tensed immediately, gripping them in his hands and trying to re-lift them.

Kurt hushed him again, gently prying his fingers loose and placing his arms to his sides. He began to plant kisses at Blaine's back, tilting his head to reach the curves and crevices.

Blaine felt tears cloud his vision. He had asked him to stop. Why wasn't he stopping? This wasn't right; he had told him to STOP. He looked over frantically to Jackson, hoping in his desperation his friend had seen what was happening and was rushing off to call the police or his parents or the neighbour or God himself to stop his father, but that wasn't the case. Jackson was still perched on the couch, absorbed in the TV and ignoring the proceedings happening beside him. Blaine felt bile rise in him as Mr. Hummel pulled their shirts off (Blaine's with much more difficulty), pressing his smooth, pale stomach to Blaine's shaking back.

The skin on skin contact was hot, heat travelled to Blaine's face again; his face probably resembled a cherry by now. His struggling continued, _anything_ to push away the older man from him, to get free and _escape_ from this nightmare, but he was just a boy, being held down by a much older and darker man.

His pants were now gone and all that was left to keep his modesty (if he had any left) were his boxer shorts, covered in crude markings of smiley faces sticking their tongues out.

Kurt smirked when he saw them, "such a boy" he mumbled, rubbing at Blaine's tummy, "such a beautiful, young boy."

Blaine felt the large tears trail down his face before he even knew he was beginning to cry. The dam had flooded, he started to sob. "Let go, please! Please let go, I won't tell anybody" he cried.

Kurt hushed him again; running his hands firmly along his tan thighs, keeping a steady rhythm of grinding against Blaine's protected behind. Blaine cried as he felt Mr. Hummel's member poke against him. From the feel of it, it was growing thicker and longer. A pit of fear filled him as Mr. Hummel began to tug down his boxer shorts. His own member popped free, small; not yet grown to a proper width to be handled, but Mr. Hummel's hand wrapped around it nonetheless.

Blaine cried harder as he was jerked. It was a hand motion worse than the one at the beginning; up and down and up and down his leg without Blaine's says so. His member began to leak. He had never seen something so repulsive before. It was tipped with white, and if Sex Ed was anything to go by, this was called pre-come and Mr. Hummel was closer to his goal than he had first thought.

Blaine tried to wrench away, but the action hurt him as it made Kurt jerk the wrong way the man instantly began to coo and coddle Blaine, telling him not to move, to enjoy, that it was all okay, but that only made Blaine cry harder.

His member leaked a bit more, Mr. Hummel thumbing over it and spreading a sharp tingle up Blaine's spine, his body shivering as his nipples hardened. Kurt eagerly rolled the nipples between his fingers. Giving them tugs and rubbing when Blaine whimpered. He gently moved Blaine down on the couch so he could reach him better, placing his mouth against the right bud and beginning to suck.

He tongued at the bud until it reddened, moving over and paying the same attention to its twin. Then he started a small cycle of rubbing and licking each of them until Blaine cried and moaned and gripped the couch as best he could.

Kurt pressed a soothing kiss to his forehead, calling Jackson over from his spot and motioning him to turn the TV off.

Blaine gaped in teary horror as his friend came over willingly and obediently kneeled and crouched over Blaine's member. Mr. Hummel gripped the back of his sons head, urging the boy to envelop the member into his hot mouth, and then proceeded to move the boys head back and forth to teach him the proper way to suck. Blaine's fingers clenched in agony, his body betraying him by loving the motion, his mind screaming and begging and yelling at any known being or deity to come and save him and stop these gross feelings and to get rid of these two manifestations that were causing him personal harm. None came. Blaine cried harder.

Mr. Hummel brushed the unruly bangs from his eyes, planting a wet kiss to Blaine's cheeks, his hands once again running themselves up and down his body.

He would always remember the repetitive motion.

Jackson licked and sucked at Blaine's cock, since it was so small, the boy had managed to fit the whole of it into his mouth, easily sucking at the tip of the non-circumcised head and sucking up the flowing precome.

Blaine could feel a tightening beginning in his lower tummy. Like a wave about to erupt, he clenched around it, trying to bay it, but it was unheard, he came with a cry, his orgasm non-surprising to Jackson who appeared to suck more hungrily at it, swallowing the cum, just like his father had taught him.

Blaine panted with exertion, his body moving in time to his deep breaths. He threw a hand over his forehead, trying to cover the tears that spilled forth, but Mr. Hummel gently pushed his hand away, cooing to him about what a good boy he was and how well he had done. Kurt ushered Jackson to back away, moving onto the couch in a sitting position. He lifted Blaine from his laying position and gently set the boy to sit in his lap. Blaine remembered that Mr. Hummel was still clothed on his lower half when he started the assault, but during his attack, Blaine realized Mr. Hummel must have shed his own pants and underwear to be ready for this moment.

A thick sob left his throat. Mr. Hummel's member was just as long and hard as Blaine had felt, now without the added barrier of clothing to barricade them from each other.

"Get the lube Jackie" Kurt murmured. Blaine watched as Jackson left the room to retrieve a small bottle, returning moments later to hand it to his father and then sit back to watch closely.

Kurt popped open the cap and spread the lube across his forefinger, gently pressing it to Blaine's puckered entrance. He began to circle the rim, nudging at the opening with his finger, ignoring Blaine's sob. Once the first finger was able to enter and wiggle around a little, Kurt pulled it out (Blaine shuddering) and lubed his middle finger, pressing it in beside the first. Blaine's hole clenched spadomically, never having known such intrusion to this region. Kurt pushed and wiggled and twisted his fingers until he could fit three, and once Blaine began to pant and emit small noises once more, knew that it was time for him to stop stretching him with his fingers and to use something much bigger.

Kurt grabbed the bottle of lube, squirting a generous amount on his cock and then lined himself up to Blaine's entrance. Whispering sweet nothings into Blaine's ear, he pushed gently into the small hole, consoling the boy as he screamed and sobbed and squirmed. Kurt Hummel was a largely endowed man, and to shove in quickly would harm the poor boy on his lap, so he carefully and considerately slowed his intrusion (even though the heat he was entering was almost too much to bear) and made sure Blaine was comfortable before he continued to push in.

Hips flushed to Blaine's bare ass, Kurt was buried to the hilt and nothing set him off hotter. Groaning he began a small, steady rhythm of grinding and thrusting into Blaine. Blaine had no more tears left, his sobs crackling and his eyes dry as he cried. The intrusion itself had near killed him, and now Mr. Hummel had taken to moving and thrusting inside of him. Blaine was wrecked. Not able to move or get away, Blaine was forced to sit on his captor's lap, the thrusting moving his body up and down, the bile in his throat rising.

Rape. That was what this was, rape.

Blaine shuddered as Mr. Hummel spoke to Jackson (who had been calmly and quietly watching the view from beneath the two males) and told him to re-take Blaine's cock in his mouth. Jackson did do, an almost eagerness about him that had Blaine threatening to puke, his cries unheard by either person. Jackson engulfed his cock once more and began to suck and bob with the experience of a child just taught to do it a couple minutes ago. Sensations from both sides had Blaine unaware of his surroundings. All he could feel was the thick cock buried inside him and thrusting to an unknown rhythm, and to the wet, hot, eager mouth claiming his cock and sucking for all it was worth.

From behind him, Blaine could hear Mr. Hummel grunting with exertion, his body thrusting harder and near lifting Blaine from his seat on his lap, only to slam him back down. His grunting was giving Blaine a headache, his fingers were bruising Blaine's sides, and his insides felt like they were being torn apart, but neither Kurt nor Jackson sped up or slowed down, making sure Blaine could feel every moment.

Mr. Hummel began to groan and pant, his thrusts becoming less erratic and more timid and slow, a sure sign Kurt was about to cum as he gripped Blaine harder and thrust more wildly. After a couple more harsh ones, Kurt spilled inside of Blaine, the young boy unfamiliar with the large squelching sound of Mr. Hummel cumming. Large spurts of come at that. They hit repeatedly inside of Blaine's body, so full that at one point it began to leak out and when Mr. Hummel pulled himself out, the cum spilled out of Blaine's abused hole and onto Mr. Hummel's thighs.

"Keep going Jackie" Kurt murmured from his exhausted spot against Blaine's neck, he rubbed at Blaine's back to help him along, "make him come sweetie" and Jackson moved with more eagerness, sucking and licking harder and jerking Blaine a little every time he pulled off.

Finally Blaine's body could take no more and he came one more time in a long, single spurt that had him fatigued, dropping back against Kurt as Jackson licked them both off.

* * *

Kurt soon sent Jackson away to finish his homework up in his room, but Jackson made sure to thank Blaine for coming over and mentioned that he would see the tired boy at school tomorrow. He walked off still licking his fingers, and Kurt turned Blaine so that he was lying against his shoulder.

"You did very good Blaine" he kissed the dark curls on the boy's head, "I 'm very happy with you. I think it's about time I got you home to your parents, don't you?"

Blaine stayed quiet as Mr. Hummel cleaned them both off, setting the washcloth away and returning to re-dress the fourteen year boy. He grabbed his car keys, and gently tugged Blaine to a standing position; leaning the boy on his side he towed him to the car parked out front and sped off to Blaine's home.

His mom and dad answered the door, both smiling as soon as they caught glimpse of the two.

"Thank for having him home before 10:00 Kurt. You sure you don't want to stay for coffee or the apple crumble my wife made?"

Blaine winced at the word apple.

"Nah, Jackie's home alone, I can't leave that boy for more than an hour" Kurt chuckled "he'll end up burning the house down" and all the adults shared a laugh.

"Then we'll see you at the next parent-teacher meeting"

"Absolutely, good night Blaine, come over again soon okay?"

Blaine buried himself in his mother's arms, mumbling something incomprehensible.

Mrs. Anderson ran her fingers through his curls, "he's probably just tired, we'll just get him up to bed"

They said their quick goodbyes, closed the door after waving Kurt to his car and began to climb the stairs with Blaine in between.

"I hope you had fun sweetheart" Mrs. Anderson smiled.

"Yes" Mr. Anderson piped up, "but maybe next time you'll choose your friends and their houses a bit more carefully, won't you?"


	5. Chapter 5 - The Groom

"And out of that hopeless moment has come nearly all that we call human history – money, poverty, ambition, war, prostitution, classes, empires, slavery – the long terrible story of man trying to find something other than God which will make him happy – C.S. Lewis"

The Groom

O

O

O

O

O

* * *

O

O

O

O

O

"It's going to be $350,480, Mr. Hummel. That's not including the overseas shipping costs and transportation, which is $100,000 extra."

"That's fine."

"Have you picked an area of location from the sheet I gave you?"

"The Philippines."

"Male or Female?"

"Male, Definitely."

"And how will you be paying sir?"

"Mastercard."

"Sign here please. Thank you."

The papers were filed away into a large manila folder and then placed in a _heavily_ locked cabinet.

"How long until I can expect arrival?"

"Three says sir, as soon as the paperwork goes through you can pick him up at _this_ location. Would you like to be notified by e-mail or telephone?"

"E-mail, _thank you_."

* * *

Kurt's limo had been washed, buffed and _waxed_ for the upcoming occasion. His chauffer was in a fine suit, himself in a brand new _Armani_; all for the sake of this moment, this _day_.

It was not every day Kurt Hummel meets his husband.

A small breeze sweeps the bangs from Kurt's face as he takes the broken cement blocks up to the shitty office buildings. It was cheap, falling apart and more than illegal, but it had gotten the job done.

Kurt was not about to complain about a building he was only stepping into for half an hour. Tops.

As Kurt walks through the small, narrow hallway, he can make out the sound of someone crying. _Big surprise_. He watches silently as a much older man than himself, balding, with a large bear belly and sweat stains, drags a helpless young brunette (about 16 by the looks of it); down the hall and into a back room.

Kurt smirks. He hopes the wait was worth it and his soon to be lover is just as compliant…and _young_.

Kurt meets up with Carlos halfway there (the man had quite literally set up _all_ of this for him), and follows the Hispanic, heavily tattooed man to a connecting hallway and then to large adjacent room.

It's messy, _filthy_; held together by cheap plaster and covered with mold. From where he's standing, Kurt notices all the customers, (just like him), are trying not to touch the walls, but were clearly being forced to at least stand by them. All of their gazes however, are not on the walls, but instead are drawn to the center of the room, where Carlos is perched before a group of shivering, crying men and women.

Carlos holds up a clipboard with a double-sided list and begins to read off the first row of customer names one-by-one.

After he called a name, a man or woman from the wall would step forward and collect their bride or groom.

None of them seemed very willing to leave the group.

"At least they're organized" Kurt mused.

When it came time for his name to be called, Kurt stepped forward with an air of confidence he was only slightly feeling. His heart pumped waves of blood to his head, ears ringing with excitement of his claim. He watched in anticipation as Carlos scribbled out his name, murmuring some kind of nonsense in Spanish and then moved to the circle to call someone forward.

Kurt's breathe stuttered.

A man stepped forth.

Tan, dark hair in thick curls and a pair of the most stunning hazel eyes Kurt had ever crossed. They were molten. He was quite a bit on the short side, but Kurt overlooked it to continue his lustful gaze. Lean muscle and smooth skin with no large blemishes, Kurt most definitely wanted to map out the entire expanse with his tongue, run down to his belly button and dip his tongue in with no qualms.

A large V-zone with connected happy trail led Kurt to a cock that could only be described as gorgeous.

Kurt had never before described a cock as gorgeous.

This one had to be. It was completely flaccid, but long even without being erect. The tip was a lush, cool pink; the man clearly circumcised. The man was also scared and shivering. Kurt intended to wreck him.

"You wanna wrap him up in a pretty box? Or do you have something already?" Carlos questioned.

"Clothes are in the car, we're done here" Kurt stated coldly, tugging the dark-skinned man to his chest and wrapping an arm around him.

"What's your name" Kurt whispered.

"Blaine" he nuzzled into Kurt's shoulder, training wary eyes on Carlos who was biting at his pen and looking over the list.

"Anything else?" Kurt stared pointedly.

"Nah, man, you're free to go," Carlos resumed his name-calling.

"This way" Kurt led Blaine by his waist through the door, away from the shitty, shambling building and out the front towards the limo.

Blaine's jaw dropped when he saw it. Most likely this limo had cost more than him, and it was just a _rental_.

"In." Kurt blunted.

His chauffeur had opened the door and was waiting patiently for Blaine to muster up the courage to uncover himself and slide inside.

It took Kurt picking him up and _throwing_ him inside to get the poor quaking man to finally realize there was no way out of this.

"Do you know why you're here?" Kurt slid in after him, the door closing with a bang, "What you're doing here, was it all explained to you?" He did _not_ want to introduce a foreign idiot to the Vogue after party.

Blaine nodded, his arms wrapped tightly around his torso.

"Yes. I am your husband, we are _married_."

Kurt snorted, "No, not yet we aren't. We are _fiancés_, I just proposed to you a month ago on a moonlit night at your favourite beach. We had ice-cream floats and the whole shebang was romantic."

What is sh-e-ban-g?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "never mind, you get it right? We're fiancés, our parents knew each other from when we were young, we dated after I asked you out one night and the rest is history. This is the story you will tell people. Do. You. Understand?"

Blaine winced as Kurt gripped his arm tightly, but the knowledge of the sentence had his eyes wide with worry, he turned so quickly even Kurt was startled.

"But we will marry at some point yes?! You must marry me, Carlos said-"

He choked as Kurt pressed him against the seat cover.

"I know what that fat piece of shit said" Kurt sneered, his eyes making literal holes into Blaine's face, "I know the contract, I _fucking_ signed it. I don't need you to repeat it to me."

Blaine nodded, quivering as Kurt gazed down his still naked form. "We should probably clothe you _before_ you get out of the car and get into the penthouse" Kurt released Blaine to hand him a folded set of clothes on the adorning seats. Once Blaine had started to dress himself (with shaking fingers that couldn't button his pants properly) Kurt rapped twice on the glass separating them from his chauffeur and the limo drove off.

* * *

The penthouse was _huge_. Intimidating to Blaine as it was most likely the second most expensive thing he had ever seen (excluding the limo of course.)

Kurt gave him a standard tour of all the main areas and then led Blaine to the master bedroom.

"This is where we'll sleep. Dress, do regular bedroom things" Kurt smirked at the flush that hit Blaine's cheeks at the words _bedroom things_.

Kurt then proceeded to open a connecting doorway that led to a luxurious bathroom. It was big; in colourful amounts of porcelain. The bathtub was in hot tub style, a small shower with added resting seat and water mat accompanying it in a small corner of the room. Kurt had an abundance of products on the small shelves above the bathroom sink; all sorts of shampoos and bath soaps and bubbly mixtures.

"I take bathing quite seriously" Kurt pointed out to Blaine who was scoping out all the different bottle labels, his nose wrinkled in disgust as Blaine returned to him and gave Kurt a view of his dirty skin, "unlike you it seems."

He ignored Blaine's offended look to turn on the tub and allow large amounts of water to start spewing into the tub.

He added a bottle of bubble mixture that smelled vaguely of lavender and watched the water become sudsy.

"You know" Kurt turned back to Blaine who was watching the tub fill with an intense look on his face, "for someone not of this country, you do speak English quite well."

"My father was white" Blaine responded, rubbing at his arm uncomfortably, "I know English very well, just a couple words escape me now and then, I was taught a little in school too."

"And yet" Kurt whispered as he moved towards Blaine, his hand coming up to cup his cheek, "you've definitely got your mother's features. She must be lovely."

Blaine blushed darkly, nuzzling into Kurt's hand and moving close enough that their bodies were hair breaths away from each other. Blaine wasn't really sure if Kurt wanted him too close yet after that "cleaning" comment.

Kurt closed the gap between them to tug Blaine's chin up and press a tender kiss to his lips, their mouths molded together for an instant before Kurt pulled back, smirking when Blaine whined a little and chased after him.

"Undress and get in the tub" Kurt stated, already beginning to remove and place his clothing on large outside rim of the tub.

Blaine hesitated, his hands lingering on the drawstrings of the hoodie Kurt had handed him before they left the limo. When it became clear Kurt would not be repeating himself (amidst the dark glare he sent Blaine's way as proof of that), Blaine quietly but slowly began to undress and set his own things in a much untidier pile than Kurt's.

He watched Kurt slide into the tub, relaxing instantly in the hot water. The beautiful, naked body of his husband-to-be had him getting into the tub much faster than the speed at which he used to take off his clothes.

When they were both in the tub, Blaine took a moment to actually look around and enjoy the peacefulness of the bathroom and the luxuriousness of it all. It was fair to say Kurt was beyond wealthy, gorgeous and smart.

There was just one thing missing from this seemingly perfect man.

"I know your people may have never seen a bathroom before, but honestly it's not that great. You don't have to be star struck at everything you see" Kurt rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Blaine gaped open mouth.

"I-I **know** what a bathroom is!" he startled Kurt with his scream, "do not treat me like an ani-!"

A fist connected to Blaine's right eye and he was quite literally _flung_ across the tub. He landed with a painful jerk across the rim of porcelain.

Blaine panted, fear creeping up on him as he stared horrified at the man whose fist was still poised in threat of violence, his body shaking with anger.

"Never, _never_ fucking raise your voice at me like that again. I'll have you shipped back to your shitty country in a fucking crate made for rabbits. Do you understand me? You piece of shit, I knew you wouldn't be your fucking money's worth."

Kurt sloshed forward in the water and gripped Blaine by his field of curls, ignoring the man's cry of pain he _dragged_ him back to the side closest to the products he had set aside and snatched up a shampoo for harder to manage hair.

Kurt gripped Blaine roughly by his shoulder, never truly giving notice to the man's cries of pain and began roughly burying his lathered fingers into the curls, scraping and digging and using as much force as possible to wash the unruly black hair.

After Kurt finished with both the shampoo and conditioner in the same brutal manner, he grabbed a loofah and a body scrub and went to work clearing the dirt and grime from days of travel off of Blaine's bruised body. Every time he was jerked or moved rather painfully, Blaine would whimper or whine and Kurt would smack him over the head or slap his face to shut him up.

After a while Blaine learned to just take it quietly.

Once both men were clean if not _scrubbed_ in Blaine's case, Kurt led them out, Blaine shivering in the skimpy towel Kurt had given him. They re-dressed in silk pajamas Kurt had lain out before hand and then proceeded to get ready for bed. Blaine watched fearfully as Kurt undid the sheets from their folded position and scattered off the throw pillows from the top of the bed.

Blaine was quite certain that when Carlos had called Kurt, the man would be different. Someone so beautiful and lithe and so nicely dressed would not be the spousal abuser everyone talked about. He would not be the third billion case of shipped immigrants who ended up with someone who would beat him for _blinking_ in a certain direction. Blaine found himself wrong as Kurt glowered from his side of the bed.

It was time to sleep and get ready for the next day. On his way past the large vanity mirror perched above a matching mahogany desk, Blaine could see his right eye already beginning to show the tell-tale signs of bruising.

* * *

It was around 9:00am in the morning when the alarm clock beside the bed blasted. Blaine's heart nearly gave out when Kurt's hand flung across his body to turn it on snooze and then never left its position from being draped over Blaine's chest.

Blaine turned over a little with the utmost care not to jostle Kurt even in the slightest, and then softened at the sight of his sleeping 'fiancé.' The dark, cruel man was beautiful in sleep; long eyelashes scraping across his cheeks and lips in a small pout at the prospect of having to be woken up.

Blaine allowed the tiniest of smiles to light up his face when Kurt snuffled and moved in closer to the adjacent body heat. His arm tightened around Blaine's chest.

Blaine tried to carefully slide out from his side of the bed to enter the bathroom once more, but Kurt's voice stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"The bathroom" Blaine whispered, "I need to freshen up" he winced as Kurt pressed himself into Blaine's shoulder.

"Can it wait? Fuck's sake, it's too early for your shit."

Blaine frowned, but nodded quickly and bunched the blankets back around him. He tried to cover his eyes filling with tears by rubbing his face into his arm.

Kurt pulled him tighter to his body, pressing a kiss to the naked shoulder blade presented before him. Suddenly Blaine was all too aware of the hard member pressing against his thigh. Swallowing thickly, he willed internally for Kurt to just want to make-out or kiss a little, but when the man began grinding against him, Blaine knew it was a lost cause for sure.

"Mmmh, so perfect" Kurt grunted, "Give me your hand."

Blaine quietly turned his hand over and Kurt ran it down his chest, across his stomach and down, down towards his aching cock.

It was leaking and standing fully erect, so when Kurt forced Blaine to wrap his hand around it, there was clearly no other way to go about it. Blaine started to pump his hand up and down, shaky and with no experience except towards his own, he began to try and get his husband off quick enough that he wouldn't want anything else.

Kurt groaned as he shoved aside the blankets, pulling Blaine's face down and attacking his mouth with a force Blaine didn't even know existed. All the sounds Kurt had been making were suddenly swallowed up by Blaine's mouth (not that either one could or would complain), the two men beginning their first act of true passion together.

Blaine wouldn't call it passion as much as Kurt trying to reach orgasm while Blaine helped, but to each his own he supposed.

It was really quite hard for Blaine to enjoy himself when there was the prospect of his eye currently stinging, his hand jerking his abusive husband, and the sheets tangling up their legs so badly, Blaine was surprised he could even reach Kurt's cock at all.

By the sounds of Kurt moaning it seemed like he was closer to orgasm than Blaine had first thought. His hand began to speed up and try to get it over with, but Kurt clutched at the base of his cock and halted Blaine's hand on impulse.

"Stop" Kurt grunted again, "you'll ruin me before we get to the real act" he chuckled.

Blaine's stomach sank in fear. What? This wasn't it, Kurt wanted more? Oh god please no.

"Turn over" Kurt moved to the bedside nightstand on his own side and rummaged through a drawer for lube. Coming up with a small bottle, Kurt grinned at the sight of Blaine on his back, eyes shut in fear and hands clenched at his sides.

Kurt kissed his collarbone, the dip in-between; he layered kissed across each shoulder and then right across the large vein protruding from Blaine's neck. Kurt smeared his forefinger with lube and then proceeded to trail it down to the small dark entrance that was currently clenching around nothing in excitement.

"You want it don't you?" Kurt purred, "of course you do, it's an act of love between the two of us, does that get your body hot" he mouthed hot wet kisses across Blaine's tummy as the finger wiggled into the entrance.

Kurt moaned in delight, one finger in and the hole was clenching rhythmically over and over, hot and tight and just wanting to be filled with more.

Who was Kurt to deny such a beautiful body?

Once up to the knuckle, Kurt pulled out his finger and then spread lube on his middle and ring one as well and then began to fill the hole with both at the same time.

Blaine cried in pain and tried to move his body from the intrusion, but Kurt held him still with an arm over his stomach, rubbing his thumb gently around the rim.

"Ssh, its okay, I've got you" Kurt murmured, watching in delight as fat tears rolled from Blaine's eyes. 'Gorgeous' Kurt watched transfixed as the sphincter clenched around his fingers. He kissed the hair above Blaine's cock, salty with sweat and grinned when Blaine cried out again.

Kurt didn't acknowledge it was from pain and not the actual kiss.

He continued rubbing and thrusting his fingers for over a good five minutes, getting Blaine well use to the motion and the amount, before he wrapped his hand around his cock and brought it towards Blaine's entrance.

He smacked his member lightly across Blaine's cheeks, slapping it again across his hole too and watching in satisfaction as it tightened and clenched once more. Kurt grabbed the lube from its resting place on the head pillow and lathered up his cock with a generous amount.

When Kurt began to enter, he kept his gaze on Blaine's face, watching as the crinkles at the corners of Blaine's eyes tightened and the way he was sweating slightly from the exertion and the way the wrinkles on his forehead formed. Kurt placed a kiss to every place. He moved down and began to whisper sweet nothings into Blaine's ear, about how perfect he was and how enjoyable an act they were about to do, anything really to distract the man as Kurt entered, slowly, but surely.

Blaine hissed as his lover's member made its way inside him. It was still quite painful, Kurt inched in slowly, but prep time could have honestly gone a little better Blaine supposed. His tummy was doing tumbles, and his knuckles were white from clenching the sheets so hard. Finally, _finally_ when Kurt was buried to the hilt and his hips were flush with Blaine's did he begin to move. Slow, lazy circles that consisted of Kurt thrusting every so often and that had Blaine panting with want.

Kurt pushed Blaine into the pillow, his hips in a strong steady pace of thrusting and pounding that made them both yearn for more. The sheets long kicked off the bed, Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt's waist, his hands moving from the bed to Kurt's back to hold on with a steady grip as he was pounded into. The bed began to shake with their activities, Blaine grunting and gasping for more as Kurt obliged, thrusting harder and banging the bed against the wall behind them. The picture above them shook frantically as Kurt delved down and smacked lips with Blaine in the desperate heat of passion.

Blaine could feel the definite tightening in his lower abdomen as a sign of his impending orgasm, gasping and squeezing at Kurt's shoulder to give him any sign of warning, but Kurt ignored it in favour of thrusting harder and faster and giving Blaine _more, more, more_.

"Almost there" Kurt panted, "yes, fuck" and suddenly Kurt was spilling inside of Blaine, messy and long, Blaine coming right after with a high-pitched shriek of pleasure. They gasped and fell to the bed together, grasping for one another and holding tightly as if the other might float away.

Blaine grabbed the back of Kurt's neck and pulled him down for a filthy kiss, the throws of his post orgasmic pleasure winning over any other thoughts he had before about his fiancé. The two men lay exhausted in the ruined sheets of their bed, one of them grinning from ear-to-ear, the other with a defining look of conflict across his handsome features.

Blaine turned tiredly when he felt the bed move, watching Kurt once again rummage through the nightstand drawer, but this time he emerged with a small black box with the texture of smooth snake-skin.

Blaine couldn't help the way his eyes enlarged at the sight, Kurt flipping it open and producing a stunning engagement band. It was white gold, encrusted with rubies that were surrounded by diamonds. It was gorgeous, and must have been _very_ expensive. Blaine knew the rubies themselves were of more worth than his entire parents' house.

He watched silently as Kurt took his left hand and gently worked the ring onto his finger. Blaine paused a moment to admire it the morning light, a small smile gracing his features. He had won his ticket.

Kurt pulled him in to share yet another, slow, languid kiss before tugging him towards the bathroom.

* * *

"Tonight is very important" Kurt straightened Blaine's tie for the third time. Blaine had never seen the man so nervous before, except for a glimpsing moment when he had first stepped forward to meet Blaine.

"_Hugely_ important, everything _has _to go right; do you get whose even going to be at this party?" Blaine blinked up at him, the tie a little too tight around his neck, but he daren't make a fuss about it.

"You're the stupidest litt- All of my colleagues, the big-shots, the grand, and high-class of Vogue industries and fashion designers _I_ can't even pronounce the name of. Best behaviour. No talking unless spoken to. Stay quiet and pretty and stay _close_ to me. Got that?"

Blaine nodded, trying to place soothing hands on his husband's shoulders, but Kurt knocked him away in favour of returning to make sure he was looking immaculate as well.

"And if anyone, _anyone_ says something you don't understand. I swear to God, you better smile and laugh it off and not ask about it or I will strip your fucking backside with a paddle, am I clear?"

Blaine nodded fearfully, his heartbeat increasing with anxiety at the thought of another violent act towards him. It had taken _days_ for the bruising around his eye to go away, almost as if Kurt knew when it would heal just right and not make things worse for wear if he and Blaine had to explain its coming about.

Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine stepped back away from him. This fucking idiot was going to be his undoing that was for sure.

Without a moment's hesitation, Kurt stepped forward, grabbed Blaine greedily around his waist and smashed their mouths together hungrily. They spent what felt to Blaine like _hours_ of kissing, their tongues battling and Kurt's hands clinging and groping at Blaine's backside. So much for romance.

They were parted when a small honk from outside came up and Kurt noticed the time. "There's our chance at being fashionably late. Come on" They made their way back to the limo, their chauffeur not bothering to take note of their tousled suits.

Kurt would make sure they both looked presentable enough when they made it there.

* * *

The party was _bustling_. Everyone who was anyone had shown up, powdered and draped with finery. It was glamorous and Blaine felt so out of place it was making him sick.

He gripped a little tighter to Kurt's arm, his engagement ring shining in the light as if demanding the attention of others. To be honest it was a stunning and attention-demanding ring on its own. Blaine wouldn't even have to casually mention it to show it off. People would just be blinded and have to rush to emergency rooms and Blaine would apologize even when others applauded him for it.

Kurt seemed to take notice of his discomfort for he tightened an arm around Blaine's waist a little _too _tightly; and to what seemed like a sweet secret to others, was really Kurt whispering threats into Blaine's blushing ears.

Waiters made their way around the room with trays of fancy food and small champagne flutes, but when Blaine went to reach for something; Kurt waved the waiter away and grabbed them champagne instead.

"People shouldn't be seeing you eat" Kurt grit out, handing Blaine a flute, "they're like props, you look but you don't ever touch, the drinks will fill you up enough."

Blaine warily sipped his drink, eyes moving around the room; taking in the glamour and hubbub of the lights and the chatting people and the beautiful, _sparkling_ dresses woman wore. Men were in their best tuxes, waiters sharply dressed. It was a big event.

"This him Hummel?" a voice stopped Blaine's musings.

A tall man, much taller than Kurt), with dark hair and no bangs was grinning from behind them; a woman with too much make-up, and breasts threatening to pop out was clutched to his arm.

Kurt smirked, running his hand up and down Blaine's back soothingly, "you got it Matthew, my lovely _groom_-to-be."

Matthew whistled, "look at the size of that rock, trying to make the rest of us look bad?"

"I couldn't help myself, somebody has to one-up- you" the two men chuckled and Blaine smiled prettily.

"Darling" the busty women interrupted. She had been giving small polite coughs, but suddenly her need for attention had skyrocketed.

"Ah yes of course, this is my lovely wife, Annette, we were married last spring"

She gave the two men a very _forced_ polite smile. "It was lovely, white doves, white roses, my _white_ dress, I believe even your corsage was white, wasn't it honey?"

"Yes, a very _white_ wedding" Matthew chuckled and Kurt laughed to be friendly. Blaine watched Annette suspiciously; it was like her comments were directed straight at him.

"Yes, white is such a lovely colour, so pure and worthy. I couldn't think of any other colour except for white" at this point she was staring straight at Blaine, all but gouging him out with her eyes.

Then Blaine understood. And he was disgusted. Wasn't there a movement through modern history that halted such bitterness and wrath towards people like him? This woman was a racist. Blaine would not take kindly to this.

"Are you guys expecting children?" Blaine questioned, trying to ignore the way Kurt's fingernails dug into his arm. He would deal with the consequences later.

Matthew was clearly taken aback at the blunt question, "oh goodness no, not yet anyway. Annette had her tubes tied." Annette smiled like a snake, her eyes piercing Blaine, "we would rather adopt. I really want to keep my perfect figure" she tittered, "It's good to stay away from the food trays for that, wouldn't you say" she gave Blaine an once-over that had him reeling.

"Well in _that_ case, perhaps a child of ethnic skin is more to your liking; there's more of them looking to be adopted than _white_ children" Blaine ignored the way Kurt's eyes pierced the back of his skull, as well as the way the other room patrons stopped to see what some of the fuss was about, "if I were you-"

"Good thing you're not" Annette stated, and her Matthew turned away to talk to people more important than them.

Blaine's fingers had started to make half-moons in the palms of his hands. He hadn't even won the damn argument, and now, well-

He turned worried eyes to Kurt, but his fiancé wasn't even looking at him, he was eyeing a much younger man chatting in the back. His gaze was hot, but his tense body clearly gave Blaine the knowledge he was in for it.

"We'll talk" Kurt replied, his voice so cold Blaine gained shivers, "we'll talk" Kurt murmured as they made their way across the room and out the back before anyone could comment on the actions that had just taken place.

Blaine was scared.

* * *

The screams that pierced the night air were inhumane in sound. It was surprising the glass wasn't shattering. The penthouse was sound-proof, and Kurt had to thank his leaser for making sure that was a given.

Kurt's fists pounded into Blaine's stomach, welts and bruises from a nearby belt had already taken their toll against Blaine's poor, unprotected back.

The wet sobbing had stopped and all that was left for Blaine was dry heaves and impossible amounts of begging and crying. He was wrecked.

Kurt gave one final hit to his stomach and then proceeded to leave and get a bottle of water, he came back to the sight of Blaine sobbing into his filthy, and blood covered sheets.

"You disgust me; you're not fucking fit to lick at my toes. I'll fix that" Kurt murmured, crawling over Blaine once he had set the bottle down, gripping into his fiancés hips and scratching at his back hard enough he draw red lines that had Blaine screaming, "I'll make sure shit like tonight never happens again, because if it does sweetheart, I can fucking promise you, you'll be on a one-way crate to the Philippines covered in your own blood. Get up."

Blaine shakily made to stand, his knees trembling in fear and pain as Kurt grazed a hand down his cheek. "You only ever have one job Blaine" Kurt hummed soothingly; "look pretty and stay quiet, and I'll buy you anything you want. I'll have you eating the finest foods known to man. You can shit on a golden throne if you ask for it, but one more wrong move like tonight, you'll be sucking food though a straw. Am. I. Understood?"

Blaine nodded, tears trailing down his cheeks. His cries were silenced once more when Kurt hushed him and tugged him to his body, ignoring the muffled cry of pain Blaine gave. Kurt kissed at Blaine's neck, his hands moving down and _squeezing_ at Blaine's abused butt cheeks. He gave a muffle scream as Kurt shoved him back down and began to unbutton his shirt once more.

"Get ready" Kurt tugged his pants down, "for a night you _most definitely _won't forget."

Blaine screamed.

* * *

"Hello? Mr. Hummel! Calling so soon? Are you unhappy with your current product?"

"Actually, I want something more, _solidifying_ in our _relationship_."

"Solidifying, sir?"

"Yes…..something to, keep him here. What do you have in stock for children?"


	6. Chapter 6 - Tortured

I am soooooooo sorry you guys! I know I can't apologize enough for being late with this chapter, but writer's block is a bitch and work is an even bigger one. I had so much trouble writing this one that it took me the majority of six days just to finish it. Because of that I added a bit more than usual and had a "no happy ending for Kurt" montage. I hope you all enjoy it, and I _promise_ I am already working on the next drabble.

Warning: Kurt torture, naughty language, and a moment of uncertain clarity.

Tortured

O

O

O

O

O

* * *

O

O

O

O

O

There's something about Blaine that terrifies Kurt at the moment.

His husband is taking his time. Easy steps, that land in small thuds on the carpet; the sound reverberating into Kurt's skull as if jackhammer's.

He wants to cry.

The gag around his mouth stifles his weeping. Tears track down his face, but they're swept into the rough cloth; Kurt gags for a moment, but his brain supplies to his body to _calm down_. Kurt could choke.

Blaine stops his pacing to look down at his husband. His face is etched in disgust, his hands clenched so tight the fingers stay a bright sharp pink, but his knuckles and the meaty part of his flesh becomes white.

The pause is a second enough for Kurt to look up and catch eyes with Blaine, before his face is knocked to the side as Blaine's fist comes smashing through at top-speed.

Kurt can't help but acknowledge the wrist cracking sound as his body is flung to the side. He sobs. If he could hear himself, he would note the cracks and high tones his voice produces with every cry. He's crying, and it _hurts_.

Kurt's face beings to purple, his eyes sting and he's pretty sure his cheek is swollen. If the feeling of tingles and nerve endings throbbing is anything to come by, Kurt is _positive_ his cheek is swollen.

His body could have been flung farther if not for the rope keeping Kurt tied to the bed posts, his hair brushing the headboard, his feet spread wide and shackled to the edge beams.

Blaine wasn't taking any more chances. His every thought must be of Kurt's escape, his _success _at escaping; it's probably fueled hate within the man, great, large, red-searing _hate_ for his husband.

Kurt let's his head fall back onto the bed, fatigue gaining from holding it up so long, he tries to turn his face and cool his cheek in the pillow below, but suddenly Blaine is at his side, pressing against the swollen throbbing skin, making Kurt cry into the cloth, and tilting his head towards Blaine's dark gaze.

"None of that" he murmurs, running the back of his hand along the tender wound, "there is no retribution for the wicked."

Kurt tries desperately to mouth through the gag, _please please please Blaine please_, but all he lets forth is garbled muffles that have Blaine cooing at him. His hand strokes a bit harder and Kurt clenches his eyes closed at the pain.

As soon as the hand lets up Kurt's eyes snap open in fear; his heart had been thumping a mile a minute from the moment Blaine _dragged_ him into their bedroom.

His screams were like a foreign memory, his eyes taking in his old bedroom and clean white sheets like a coffin being nailed shut. How many times had he lain with Blaine in this bed, their heartbeats in sync, and the smiles adorning their faces filled with love? How their hands touched and their wedding rings glinted in the light.

Kurt had left his wedding ring with a small note on the mantle of their dresser; in clear view for Blaine to find when he first left.

Blaine had made the ring a whole size smaller and forced it back onto Kurt's finger.

It swelled and became a lovely shade of magenta, at Blaine's insistence; Kurt would be wearing it like this from now on.

Kurt tried to stifle the next few cries that came from him, the gag around his mouth really did nothing for him, but Blaine wasn't paying any more attention to Kurt's copious amounts of weeping. He had moved from the bed and made his way over to a chest placed beside the closet.

Kurt had never seen it in their bedroom before. It was a dark wood, large and a single golden latch on the front was keyed open and the lid was brought up. Kurt's stomach dropped.

Blaine had pulled out one of his favourite toys. It was only used on Kurt once before. They had fought harshly about what school Toronto would be attending in the fall. Blaine had told Kurt he would be sending their son to an all private boy's school, but Kurt had disagreed and went into a screaming fit about Tori needing to go to public school and making real friends and _experiencing _what the world has to offer.

Blaine went into a cold, deadly, and overall _terrifying_ rage.

Kurt had been locked up for days. Most of the staff was worried they would never see him again, but Kurt appeared a few days later; his body bruised, his mouth set in a grim line and his body limping harshly.

He never back talked Blaine again.

The toy was huge. A long black shaped dildo with four round bumps. It started off large and ended in a bump too big to fit Kurt's body, but Blaine would _make_ sure it fit.

Kurt could not for the life of him remember a time his fear was larger than at this moment.

His body was shaking and sweat pooled down his legs and into the sheets, but even the panicked state of fear from his husband; did not have Blaine slowing down and stopping what he was about to do next.

Blaine placed the toy directly onto the nightstand beside the bed and hopped up next to Kurt. He trailed his hand though Kurt's hair and pressed a tender-sweet kiss to the side of his forehead.

"I only do this; because I love you, and you need to learn that you're actions have consequences. If you're going to behave like a child, I will treat you like a villain." With that said Blaine kissed Kurt's neck; running his tongue down his collar bone and over the tendon protruding from the skin. He dug his fingernails into the sides of Kurt's hips and then watched in delight as the tracking's formed red streaks.

"I've missed you so much" Blaine murmured as he made his way down Kurt's body, "I've missed touching you and kissing you, and I've even missed the snarky little way you would talk to me. Because you knew it would get you in trouble, but you just couldn't help yourself, could you baby?" Blaine made his way to Kurt's legs and pressed a kiss to each swollen ankle.

The shackles were so tight Kurt was losing the blood flow to his legs, but Blaine quickly and quietly unlocked them and set them to their respective sides and then began to massage the feeling back into Kurt's ankles. Rubbing at his tendons and pressing gently to his calf's Blaine watched Kurt unfold and moan as the nerves reawakened back through his lower half.

The relief was short-lived. Blaine would not allow Kurt such small pleasure before they even got started. He retracted his hands and moved back to the nightstand to pick up the large toy.

Kurt sobbed again, his legs moving desperately to get himself a bit further from the terror in Blaine's hand. Blaine simply landed an arm over Kurt's stomach and held him down.

"This is for you my sweet" he pressed his mouth gently against Kurt's left nipple before biting down on it and causing Kurt another jolt of pain, "I tend to you however you wish, every night of my life it seems, but tonight…tonight is about us" he placed the toy upwards on the bed and then lowered Kurt over it.

"Would you like lube?" Blaine paused a moment to trace eyes over Kurt's lithe form, "I will give you a choice because I love you so; lube or no lube to prepare you."

Kurt muffled a hysterical scream and his eyes screamed his fear. Blaine smiled softly, his hand making a small pattern over Kurt's abdomen.

"Lube then" Blaine answered for him, "a very wise choice my love" he turned back to the toy chest and produced a tube that contained a liquid that smelled of sweet berries.

He then proceeded to spread it and work it over the enormous toy, coating as much as he wanted (which wasn't much), and then moved back to his frantic husband.

Blaine replaced the toy so that it was almost directly underneath Kurt's hole, his hand holding it steady as he gently lowered Kurt, but Kurt wasn't going down easy. He pulled back and wiggled and tried to make himself impossibly smaller, as if tightening or crouching would help him.

Blaine merely ignored his movements and continued to push Kurt down. There was searing hot pain, flashes of it as Kurt was lowered over the first large tier; his body quaking with the movement, but he couldn't get onto it. The first tier was the smallest, but it was _huge_. It was tearing muscle and it hadn't even _started_ to penetrate yet.

Blaine frowned, his hand moving to Kurt's entrance, his fingers still lathered in the lube; he worked gently at the puckered entrance, taking a small amount of time just to get it a bit more open. His tongue slid out and rested on his lower lip as he concentrated. Finally pleased with the results he returned to leading the toy into Kurt's unwilling entrance.

Kurt screamed his voice hoarse, scratchy from beneath the mouth gag; almost retching with abandon at the intrusion. The toy was being forced into his small body and he was thrashing, trying any way to dislodge it and get it out, but Blaine (and the toy), were much too persistent.

Kurt could feel his muscles tearing, not quite accumulating to the massive girth, but giving a valiant effort of trying to at least obstruct the forced intrusion. Blaine grunted; sweat trailing down his brow at the force of shoving the obscure object into Kurt's body. It took a lot of work to get it past the first ring of muscle and Blaine was using a lot of strength to make sure the first tier at least _fit_.

Once the blood had started to trickle from Kurt's opening Blaine paused and twisted the dildo a little, seeing it's fit inside the entrance and making sure it was fully inside before he carried on. Kurt had grown completely still and quiet. His shrieks had subsided to small helpless moans and his body had fallen so that it rested most of its weight against the toy.

Blaine smiled as Kurt closed his eyes, harsh breaths; leading out of his nose in small quick paces. He trembled violently, the rope around his wrist digging in a little rougher and creating red lines that painted his stark white flesh.

"Let's take a break" Blaine happily nestled against Kurt's side, "just a small moment I promise, I know how eager you are to continue." Kurt remained silent.

"I know!" Blaine's eyes lit up and his grin darkened, "I'll read to you, something sweet and loving that I'm quite _positive_ came from the heart."

Kurt's eyes were still closed, but as Blaine moved off the bed; he re-opened them to see what Blaine was doing when the bed had shifted.

Blaine made his way back to their large dresser, his hand picking up a small bit of paper from the top and then fussed over the wrinkles and creases.

"I'm sorry it's in a little bit of disarray, I _tried_." He returned to Kurt's side with a flop, moving the bound man the slightest bit and eliciting another scream of pain. Blaine ignored it to unfold the notes edges and smooth out any creases. Once situated, he began to read the note with a light airy voice.

_Dear Blaine,_

_I am so sorry._

Blaine paused a moment to press a kiss to Kurt's quivering lip. "That's such a cute line" he whispered, "You're such a sweetheart" Kurt clenched his eyes shut.

Blaine continued.

_You know I love you, but I can't keep going on like this._

"I didn't really know what you meant by that precious; on with what?"

Blaine re-read the line and then traced a hand around Kurt's bleeding rim. Kurt cried.

_This was not an over-night decision by any means; it took me so long to think through, to decide if this was the right thing to do._

"I absolutely adore the way you underlined was. As if that was the most important word in your entire sentence; it really gets my heart racing."

_You must be angry, furious at my actions, but I had to do it. You know I did. For my sake and yours, but most importantly, for Toronto._

"Our son has absolutely fucking nothing to do with this" Blaine rocked Kurt onto the toy and Kurt sobbed in horror and pain.

_My heart is heavy as I write this note and I want you to know that I __**do**__ love you. With all my heart, but I can't live with you anymore. Please try to understa-_

"You didn't think I would," Blaine paused again to grip Kurt's hair beneath his fingers and snap his neck back. His mouth pressed hot and wet against Kurt's jaw as he suckled and kissed bruises into the skin, "you didn't think I would understand you taking off in the middle of the night with our five year old and leaving a FUCKING PIECE OF PAPER KURT!" he screamed angrily and punched Kurt straight in the stomach; winding the man into a coughing fit.

Kurt tried to regain his breath, but Blaine's hit had rocked him into the toy again and he began to try gasping through the pain. His body wasn't complying so it took a couple of minutes before Blaine realized and started to soothe his husband once more.

"Its okay baby, small even breaths" Blaine helped him regain his breathing before continuing on with the note as if it had never happened.

_Please try to understand why I am doing this. I'm so scared Blaine, I love you, but you're hurting me. I have to keep Toronto safe, and if that means leaving you then I guess that means leaving you. I love you. _

_Forever yours,_

_Kurt Anderson-Hummel_

Blaine kissed Kurt again, setting the note beside his head, onto the pillow; and then rested his own head against Kurt's chest.

"I can hear your heartbeat" Blaine drew a small heart over Kurt's chest with his forefinger, "its pounding away so loudly right now, it would be almost impossible not to hear it. I love you. I like that you ended it with that, because I would have been worried otherwise." He kissed edge of Kurt's jaw and then moved back so he was hovering over Kurt's body.

He ran his hand down Kurt's face, watching his husband scrunch his nose and flare his nostrils.

"I know it hurts," Blaine moved to untie the rope around Kurt's wrist from the headboard and then retied them behind Kurt's back, "but you'll bear it won't you? You'll accept your punishment because you _know_ you deserve it."

Once Kurt's wrists had been retied, Blaine repositioned Kurt's body so that he was supported by his arms and hands; in a way that allowed his lower body to bend and sit on the large black toy.

Kurt was a mess, his body had been torn open; he was having trouble breathing, and now? Now Blaine was wrapping his mind around the idea that _this_ was Kurt's fault. His pain was his own doing as was his leaving and his coming back. All of it was his fault. Kurt was dazed with pain, but he couldn't conclude that this was his entire fault. Blaine would have to try harder than that.

There was a rustling of sheets for a moment, before Blaine re-took his place near Kurt's entrance, the large toy obstructing any view whatsoever inside. Blaine ran his finger once more around the rim of Kurt's entrance, satisfaction hitting him when Kurt hissed and groaned and tried to move away, but didn't give a shriek as painful as the first.

He was ready for more. Blaine took to the bottle of lube again, smothering his fingers in the stuff; not wanting to damage Kurt's body, but willing to take the few extra steps that may lead to it.

The second tier was only a bit larger than the first; it was just as rounded but _thicker_. It struck Blaine that he had only gotten Kurt to the second tier during his first punishment, but now was his chance to at least _try_ for the third.

A small smirk shaped his lips as he gazed over Kurt's body. It was lithe and pale and so very long, and when Kurt stood he was so much taller than Blaine, not by much, but it was there; yet he was so weak and so easy to walk over it was no surprise that Blaine was able to have his way with him. To _punish _him.

That's why Blaine knew he would be able to take the third tier as well a little later; it would hurt and it would probably tear worse than the first and the second combined, but Kurt would have no choice, he would have to _take it_.

Blaine soothed Kurt's jerky motions by kissing and nipping at his hip bones; trying to give him something else to worry and feel about; he was cruel, but he wasn't evil.

He began to re-lube Kurt's hole a might bit gentler than the first time, taking care not to stretch just yet, but to widen and play with his entrance and get it ready for further intrusion.

Kurt had begun to cry again, tears trailing into the mouth cloth, his palms sweaty and fingers clenching desperately into the soft skin, but Blaine ignored the actions in favour of concentrating on his task at hand. The second tier was an adventure all its own, and if Blaine didn't work a little on Kurt, he could seriously damage his husband.

None of that until _later_.

Blaine watched hungrily as the hole quivered and clenched slightly in movement, still trying to get itself used to the large obstruction. He loved seeing the different reactions Kurt's body could give him. The movements and jolts and heating up of flesh carried him on in certain ways. He also loved to take his time when touching and loving his husband's body, but today was not a day Blaine intended to make romantic or sweet during their marital _affairs_.

He leaned down carefully and placed his lips against the very edge of Kurt's rim, his nose inhaling the spicy scent of Kurt's blood and couldn't help letting out a little moan. It was a fantastic smell, and the sight of the hole, stretched widely around a toy Blaine made _specifically_ for these kinds of situations, had his member giving a valiant twitch of interest.

Blaine ran his finger around the rim once more and smiled as Kurt jerked harshly away to the side; moving the toy and causing a small cry to erupt from behind the mouth gag.

The toy was lodged quite well inside the hot heat, it was already tightly packed and Blaine couldn't wait until the second tier was inside as well.

Kurt's body was jerking, desperately trying to relieve himself of the pain erupting from his lower half, but he was startled when Blaine ran a soothing hand down the right side of his body. His dark, hazel eyes tried to relay sympathy and relax Kurt, but when Blaine began to try to feed more of the toy into his body, Kurt started to freak.

His body thrashed and his head spun wildly. He had felt the pain of the first tier. He remembered the _excruciating _pain of the second from before, and he didn't know what Blaine had in store for him. He cried again. His tears leaked and ran out his eyes and became pools on the mouth cloth, yet still Blaine persisted and pushed and nudged and lubed the toy into Kurt's unwilling body. The second tier was prodding at his hole, stretching and widening with a lot of effort.

Kurt's screams of pain were rising louder in volume, and if it weren't for the mouth gag, Blaine would be worried for his hearing. Sweat ran down his body as he forced the tier into Kurt's body, pausing and spreading lube until the entire bed was a filthy mess. Blaine began to pant and his breath began to move through his mouth and not his nose. He kept at it though, glad his arm muscles continued to persist even if they began to ache.

Kurt's entrance was clenching and unclenching with pain, trying to accommodate the toy, but also giving a fantastic effort to dislodge it all together. Blaine pushed and forced and Kurt began to see stars before his eyes.

It took more than half an hour before Blaine was able to start entering the second tier, and is it did; Kurt's muscles tore again and the bleeding persisted. The second tier popped in and Kurt _screamed_. Wild and with no abandon, until the point he could feel vomit starting to build from his throat constricting for so long. Tears mixed with snot and his body _wrenched_ with spasms.

Blaine's eyes lit up at the sight of the hole, wide beyond measure and _straining_ against the bulge of being filled with two tiers on top of it. He ran his fingers over Kurt's thighs, beaming as his husband sobbed and shrieked.

He was producing almost non-human cries of pain.

Blaine knew Kurt need to rest a bit more, get used to the intrusion once again; so he moved back up to consolidate his grieving lover.

Kurt was lost, he couldn't think or feel or _move_. His insides were quaking and his body was desperate to relieve any and all of the heightened pain on his lower half. His eyes were still clenched shut, so Kurt didn't notice Blaine moving towards him.

He stopped beside his sobbing husband and ran tender fingers over his tear marks, pressing gentle kisses to his cheek and whispering sweet nothings.

He quietly untied the gag from around his mouth and set another messy kiss to the swollen lips. Ignoring the way Kurt's body continued to let off small jerks every once in a while though the pain.

"Such a good boy," Blaine murmured, he pressed his forehead to Kurt's and breathed in the sickly sweet scent of sweat, "I love you my sweet, I only do this because of that."

Kurt was far too gone to answer Blaine, his head in a spinning rut of _pain, and please, no more please,_ but Blaine wouldn't listen; he never did. Kurt was dazed, trying to decipher where the voice was coming from, but he was a mess of fumbling, and soft moans and his eyes couldn't pick up on anything other than the black spots gravitating before his vision.

Blaine continued to kiss the unresponsive man below him, his grip on his waist tight, and his eyes filled with a lustful hunger. "You're so gorgeous" he traced a finger pattern over Kurt's moving stomach; "you're doing so well my love, fantastically so" he hummed when Kurt let out a soft cry, "my good boy."

Blaine stopped coddling Kurt for a moment to stand and retrieve some other toys from his toy chest; a cock ring and a small wooden paddle.

He brought the items back over and began to prepare for his next step.

Seeing as Kurt was not with him at present moment, (the pain flooding all of his senses) Blaine left the room shortly, locking the door behind him, and returning from the kitchen with a water bottle.

"I have a lot more in store for you my darling" Blaine quickly unscrewed the cap and knelt beside Kurt so that his lips could press against the rim of the spout; and then watched as Kurt inhaled the water at a top speed.

Blaine had to stop him every few seconds so that he wouldn't choke on his next sip, but he was annoyed to see Kurt still had the strength to drink by himself. That wouldn't do at all. Blaine should be his dependence, his go to; and if Kurt could still drink by himself, Blaine was doing a poor punishing job.

Once Kurt had downed the entire bottle, Blaine rested it on the dresser beside them, and then shimmied down Kurt's body to his limp member.

His hand wrapped around it, small, eager strokes to get him to a certain point of hardness. When Blaine was satisfied, he placed the cock ring over Kurt's cock, giving it one more squeeze as he pulled away.

Kurt mumbled something incoherently and Blaine paused to look up at him. Sending a comforting smile, he kissed the tip of Kurt's cock and picked up the wooden paddle. It was long and sleek; made of a handcrafted wood Blaine sent for personally. He tapped it twice over his hand and then smoothed it in circles over Kurt's right cheek.

A sob was given at the contact and Blaine hushed him, taking Kurt's leg over his shoulder to see the sit spots of Kurt's ass. He couldn't help the groan of delight at Kurt's hole clenching in spasms of pain and pleasure. He loved seeing his husband like this. If only he could do it more often, but he was afraid it might kill Kurt in the long run, so he only set these punishments when Kurt had done something _extremely_ wrong. Like thinking he could escape.

Blaine rubbed over Kurt's sit spots with his hand, soothing the skin where he would land the first couple of blows. After he was sure Kurt was even the slightest bit calmer, he lifted the paddle and landed it in the same spot with a swift smack. Kurt screamed and Blaine landed three more in quick succession.

The skin became a lovely shade, heat radiating from the blows as Blaine rubbed over the skin. Kurt continued to sob, choking and crying at the pain. All of his senses were screaming to run, to _move_ out of the way at least a little, but Kurt was out of his mind and Blaine was balancing him with a loving hand running along the underside of his thighs.

The paddle ran through the crack of his ass, across his thighs and then back to his sit spots.

"I don't want to hurt you baby," Blaine pressed a kiss to the flared skin; he rubbed at Kurt's tummy and then set the paddle to the side.

"I'm definitely going to need you on your stomach for this one"

Blaine's hand went to the large toy, carefully extruding it and watching in fascinated wonder as Kurt's hole seizured in pain; Kurt's cries drowning out Blaine's awed gasp.

"Such a slutty hole, a filthy little cockslut aren't you?" Blaine entered four fingers in at once and moaned with delight at the emptiness, "Its okay sweetheart, I'll fill you up again in one second, just give me…"

Without another word, Blaine moved back to Kurt and make quick work of flipping him over, letting Kurt rest his face against the pillow; which had then warmed slightly and given Kurt no pain relief.

"Beautiful" Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek, his husband took a moment to look desperately into his eyes, trying to convey his helplessness and fear and _sorry Blaine, so sorry_, but Blaine ignored it in favour of returning to the toy.

"We're not done yet sweetheart" Blaine began to re-position the toy into his entrance and slid it back in with Kurt crying hysterically. Now that Kurt's entrance was gaping open do to the toy's handy work, it slid in much easier to the second tier than it had the first time.

Blaine beamed.

"Thank you baby, we wouldn't want that taking another hour or two"

Kurt buried his face into the pillow to stifle his cries of anger, the pleasure had started to override most of his; his body becoming compliant and just _taking_ it.

Blaine picked up the paddle again, re-testing its weight and how it fit in his hand. Once he was pleased with the wooden paddle he re-positioned it over Kurt`s ass and took a few practice swings.

The whooshing of the air had Kurt tensing with fear, but when he realized Blaine was just testing the swing he started to bury his face deeper into the pillow, as if the soft fabric would quell away the pain from his lower backside.

When Blaine was ready, he struck Kurt head on across his cheeks with a forceful hit; the paddle leaving a gorgeous mark of red that had Kurt crying out.

A stream of hits followed right after, one and then another; until all Kurt could do was moan in agony and soak the pillow with his tears.

Blaine stopped after the fifteenth hit to reassess how his husband was holding up.

Kurt was staring blankly into space, his body surrendering and his mind completely out of it. He had no fight left in him and Blaine praised him with sweet, tender kisses all across his backside; spine and a choice few on his neck and shoulders.

The paddle was set aside and Blaine got back to work. Since Kurt had given up, Blaine didn`t have to take as many precautionary measures with the third tier. After _dousing_ the toy with extra lube and then proceeding to do the same with Kurt`s entrance, he started to push in the third tier.

It slid in much easier than the first two had. Playing with his entrance and taking the toy out and putting it back in had opened Kurt up for _more_. Blaine couldn`t wait to oblige. Once he had managed to fit in the third tier with a little more force and precision, he then turned Kurt back over a bit more gently than he had the first time.

Making sure Kurt was properly situated onto his back; Blaine began to re-take his half-hard member into his hand and pump. The length of it fit perfectly into Blaine`s hand and he lowered his mouth to lick at the tip.

Kurt groaned as his cock was jerked, his hand moved a little for a second, but other than that he gave Blaine no indication that he was even conscious. Blaine suckled at the head, giving it small kitten licks and pumping the rest of it with his hand.

The heat of his mouth was warm and soothing, his lips pressing to every inch of Kurt`s throbbing member. When Blaine was certain Kurt couldn`t take anymore, and his hand had started to hurt from gripping and pumping for so long, Blaine removed the cock ring and after a couple more hand thrusts, was rewarded with Kurt`s orgasm. Long spurts of white hot release hit Blaine smack-dab in the chest, and when it landed on his hand; he licked it off eagerly.

Kurt saw black, stars popped up and he passed out before Blaine had even begun to touch himself.

It was two hours later when Kurt finally came to.

His head was throbbing, his lower body sore and trembling. He was so parched it was a wonder he was alive right now. Turning over was a nightmare, so Kurt stayed lying where he was, croaking out what he thought was "help," but was really useless gibberish.

The gibberish was answered a moment later, when Blaine emerged from the bedroom's bathroom, a cloud of steam rising behind him and what seemed a permanent grin etched onto his handsome features.

"Awake darling? You were asleep for so long I was almost worried"

Blaine brushed by their bedside and took to moving the stray bangs from Kurt's forehead.

Kurt looked up at him dazed, his features a blank, confused notion, but Blaine kissed his lips sweetly and then started to wipe down his body with a wet cloth.

"I'm glad we got that out of the way" Blaine planted his lips against Kurt's cheek and then lifted off a moment later, "I was worried there would be bad blood between us."

Kurt stayed quiet, his eyes schooled on Blaine's smiling face. Having not yet shaved, he looked the perfect picture of smug innocence when he grinned.

"But I know we're okay now, you and me and Tori. I love you Kurt."

"Lur yoo" Kurt stared up at Blaine through blurry eyes, his hand tensing and gripping for Blaine's. Blaine obliged happily, pressing into Kurt's outstretched fingers and pressing a smooth kiss to the back of his knuckles. ""I love you my sweet. And I'm never letting you go again. Never."


End file.
